Split in Two
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Goku and his Saiyan side split into two different beings. The good side, Goku, and the evil side, Kakarot. ChiChi is involved, and will Goku be able to protect his wife from the villainous being? Can Goku defeat Kakarot?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T DBZ! (Wish I did though…)**

**Anyways…hey guys, I'm back with another story! Yeah, I don't mind overwhelming myself with many unfinished stories… I love writing new stories, it's so fun! Plus, school is over now, so I can update quicker! :) **

**Rated: M**

**I hope this is liked by many!**

* * *

_Split in Two_

_Chapter One_

Goku, the Earth's savior and protector, a loving father and husband. Since he was a young child, he has been full of joy and a nice boy. Always wanting to help those in need, and doing good deeds. Has a family; a wife and a son. He calls himself an earthling, and pushes aside his Saiyan heritage. Kakarot, the name he was born with on planet Vegeta.

No one really knows Goku's Kakarot side of him, since it's been hidden inside him for many years. Is it possible to split beings with your good side, and bad side?

* * *

Goku was taking a walk through the woods, observing his surroundings, taking in the fresh air. He was on a break from his training with his son, who is currently studying back at the house. It was currently the three-year period between his arrival back home from Namek, and when the destructive Androids arrive.

Suddenly, he felt a light pain in his head. His hands came up to his head, trying to ease the pain he was feeling at the moment. But, it only got worse as the time went on. He fell to his knees, groaning as his headache pain increased dramatically. '_What…is this pain building up inside me?'_

Goku screamed, now that his body was feeling like it was on fire. His body fell forward onto the ground, his heartbeat quickening its pace. Before he could cry out for help, he passed out, not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

ChiChi hummed a song to herself as she prepared the Son's dinner. _'Goku's gonna be so excited when he sees that I made his favorite meal!' _ ChiChi giggled to herself while she stirred something on the stove. When she finished her cooking, she placed all the plates of food on the table, and walked over to the staircase.

"Gohan! Dinner's ready! Hurry and clean up before it gets cold!" ChiChi called up to her son.

"Alright mom be right there!" Gohan replied.

When Gohan came down a few minutes later, ChiChi beamed at him. Her attention turned to the front door, and she frowned. "Gohan sweetie, do you know where your father is?" ChiChi asked in a calm voice.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't, but isn't he still on his walk?"

"I thought he'd be back by now." ChiChi whispered to herself. She looked back at her son, who was sitting at the table, ready to eat. "Gohan, you go right ahead and eat if you'd like. I'm going to go out and look for your father. When you finish eating, it's back to studying."

Gohan nodded. "Yes mother."

ChiChi walked out of the front door, and into the woods. She called out her husband's name, as she walked down a trail. She saw that it was getting darker in the forest, and looked up at the sky. The sun was going down, and it will soon be nighttime.

Fifteen minutes later, the moon was coming up, and it was getting darker by the minute. She sighed in defeat. Where is Goku? Was he okay? Did he go to a friend's house? These questions lingered in ChiChi's head, as she headed back to her home.

She walked back into the house, and saw Gohan wasn't in the kitchen. She smiled, and walked upstairs to Gohan's room.

"Hey Gohan." ChiChi said, opening the door to find her son at his desk, staring up into space, thinking of an answer for a problem.

"Hey mom, did you find dad?" Gohan asked, looking at his mom.

ChiChi sighed. "No, I couldn't, I don't know where he could be." ChiChi whispered, and looked at the floor.

Gohan came up to his mother, and hugged her. "It's okay mom, you go get some rest, and maybe he'll come tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll go rest. Goodnight Gohan, and don't stay up too late." ChiChi admitted.

"I won't mom, and goodnight."

Chichi departed her son's room, and headed for hers. She got ready for bed, and immediately crashed when she hit the bed. _'Oh Goku…where are you?'_

* * *

ChiChi woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. She sighed as she set her sights on the clock. It was around three in the morning. Suddenly, she heard her bedroom door open, and saw a shady figure enter her room. She didn't know who this person was, so in response, she shrieked softly.

The man fell over, and ChiChi turned on a lamp, so she could get a good look at the trespasser. Her eyes widened at the person she saw. "G-goku? W-what are you doing, coming in here at around three in the morning?"

"Listen woman, the name is Kakarot not this Goku person." Kakarot growled, rubbing his head.

"What? Your name isn't Kakarot? But, you hate being called that." ChiChi said.

"Well, I want to be called that, so shut your mouth!"

ChiChi growled at his words. "Now listen here Goku, I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Shut up! I's not taking orders from an earthling woman! And I'm not Goku!"

"I'm going to bed!" ChiChi hissed, turning off the light and getting back under the covers.

Kakarot huffed, and crawled into the bed next to ChiChi.

* * *

When ChiChi woke up later, she went down to the kitchen, and cooked some breakfast. She stayed in her nightgown and robe, not wanting to get dressed at the moment. She flipped back her long hair, as it was getting in the way. She was busy frying some eggs, until someone's arms wrapped around her waist. ChiChi then felt someone's lips on her neck.

"Goku, what are you doing? Gohan might come down here any moment now, stop it." ChiChi commanded, back the kissing didn't stop. ChiChi was getting annoyed. "Stop it!" She elbowed Kakarot in the side, but he didn't budge.

"Mom?" Gohan said sleepily, as he walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

ChiChi stomped on Kakarot's foot, and he stopped kissing her. He looked back at Gohan, and frowned. "Hey boy, go back upstairs."

"Dad? Where have you been? We were looking for you last night!" Gohan said.

"That's what I want to know." ChiChi said, trying to push Kakarot off of her, "And would you let go of me?"

Kakarot nibbled on her ear, "No, I don't want to."

"Get OFF me! What's wrong with you? This is so unlike you!" ChiChi yelled.

Unexpectedly, the front door opened, and Goku stood in the doorway, with an angry expression on his face. ChiChi looked over at the door, and her eyes widened. "Goku?" She looked back at the man that held her in his arms. "Then who are you? What's going on here?" ChiChi struggled in Kakarot's arms, trying to get free.

"I told you, I'm Kakarot!" Kakarot said.

"Get your dirty hands off her." Goku said coldly, to his look-alike.

"Oh, you mean her?" Kakarot grinned, and tightened his grip on ChiChi. "Don't you think it's time to share this beautiful creature with me?"

Goku growled, and lunged for Kakarot, landing a punch in his face. Kakarot cried out in pain, and let go of ChiChi. She sprinted into Goku's arms, and buried her face into his orange gi. Goku put his arms around her protectively.

"Dad, who is this guy?" Gohan asked, walking towards his father.

"He's…me..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! xD So...how was that? Is it good? Bad? I don't know if I should continue this...should I? Review please, I want to know if I should continue or not. What do you guys think of this? I can't stop uploading new stories...-.-' Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T DBZ! (Wish I did though…)**

**I thank xXxCookies-N'-CreamxXx, chichi89, just a reviewer, Smile, xAngelHeart, dbzchichifan, ThePurplePandax, Alpha Doggie Biscuit, The Living Grace, tevinssj7, WithouWingsX, Rockette, Goddess of Night Eternal Faith, Chiba Bunny, Sapphire, TFSrules, MarTru3, mjmusiclover, rachcatcool, Anna, and anon for reviewing!^^**

**Woah, 21 reviews? I didn't know so many people would review this! Thanks everyone!^^**

**Rated: M**

**I hope this is liked by many!**

* * *

_Split in Two_

_Chapter Two_

"It's...me..."

ChiChi and Gohan's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"T-that isn't possible! How can there be two of you?" ChiChi said.

"I don't know, I was just taking a walk through the forest, and then I felt this intense pain in my head. Before I knew it my body felt like it was on fire, and then I passed out. Now I come back home to see a look-alike cuddling you!"

"Well, I did notice that something was wrong. This Kakarot guy kinda has an attitude, and he did do things this morning that was unusual."

"What things?" Goku asked.

"Well, it's something that you don't do in public!" ChiChi answered.

"You know, when someone interrupts me or punches me, I beat them to a pulp!" Kakarot interrupted, and rose back up from the ground.

Goku's grip around ChiChi tightened, and frowned. "It's not every day you see some stranger having their arms around someone's wife!" Goku declared, as his anger began to rise.

"I am you aren't I? Then should she by mine too?" Kakarot asked, and smirked.

"No! You stay away from her!" Goku growled.

Kakarot laughed. "You really seem to care for her, don't you? Before now you would just leave her alone, and fight some new foe. And somehow she still welcomes you with open arms, and acts like it never happened. I think all of your troubles have been answered. If you let her be mine, then you can train to your little hearts content."

Goku glared at Kakarot. "I train to protect ChiChi, Gohan, and the whole Earth! I have to train to keep everyone safe!"

"But what if you fail, then what? You'll then have no one to protect. Did you ever think about that?"

Goku flinched. "It won't come to that!" Goku yelled.

"Haven't you heard that anything's possible? It could happen, you just don't know it. You're a fool, and all you're good for is fighting. On the other hand, I can be good at fighting and being a good mate."

Goku shook his head. "ChiChi loves me just the way I am! I don't think she'd like a creep like you!"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "Is that really what she thinks? She could think otherwise."

ChiChi turned around in Goku's arms, and looked up at Kakarot. "Now listen up mister, I love Goku no matter what happens! I'd never be yours in a million years!" ChiChi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do you really enjoy being left here alone, and worry about your husband that may die in a battle?"

"I'd like you to leave," ChiChi pulled out of Goku's arms, and strolled over to the front door. "and never come back you hear!"

"Oh really?" Kakarot's smirk widened as he walked over next to ChiChi. He leaned over her, "Is that really what you want?"

ChiChi glared at him. "Leave."

"You know, I don't really want to." Kakarot put his arms around ChiChi, and she furiously tried to push him back.

Goku clenched his fists. "Get off her!" Goku growled.

Goku ran over to land another fist on him, but Kakarot easily caught it in one of his hands. He tightly kept his other arm around ChiChi, and he began to chuckle. "Don't try to stop me, and besides, I am you aren't I? That means we are the same, but I am stronger, since I am not the one that didn't get his tail cut off."

"That doesn't mean anything; I am still strong even without my tail!"

"You sure about that?" Kakarot let go of ChiChi, and she immediately ran behind Goku. Gohan went up to his mother, and put his arms around her.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are there two of dad?" Gohan asked in a worried voice.

"I…I don't know Gohan. Hopefully your father can beat this guy, and things can return back to normal."

"But, what if the other guy wins? Can I help mom?"

"Absolutely not, you're staying right here!" ChiChi replied instantly.

"Aww, but mom!"

"Not buts Gohan! I don't need you to get hurt! Your father needs to figure this all out."

"But what if he needs help?"

"Then I'll call his friends, and you can stay out of it."

Gohan looked at the floor. "But his-"

"Gohan, we're done talking about this."

"Okay mom."

"So my good look-alike, ready to see who's better?" Kakarot asked, and got into a fighting stance.

Goku copied him, and a frown appeared on his face. "I will defeat you!"

"Alright let's make a deal. Whoever wins gets to stay and have the girl all to himself. Whoever loses has to leave and never come back!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll win anyway. I won't let ChiChi be with a monster!"

"A monster eh? That's harsh. I bet she won't think that when I win, and make love to her all night."

One of Goku's eyes twitched. "Don't you dare touch her! She doesn't belong to you! As long as I'm alive, I will protect her from evil beings like you! I will beat you!"

"Already confident about winning? You're a fool!"

Goku let out a battle cry, and punched Kakarot out of the front door. "How do you like that?" Goku snarled.

Kakarot got up, and dusted himself off. "Caught me off guard twice already, I really need to start focusing. You may have gotten me again, but you will never get another chance like that again!"

Goku chuckled. "You don't seem to be that strong to me."

"Shut up!" Kakarot yelled, and swung his leg at Goku, but he easily avoided it. "Damn you." Kakarot growled coldly through clenched teeth.

Goku smirked. "You sure about winning?"

Kakarot attacked Goku with quick punches and kicks, and Goku flew back from one of his punches hitting his abdomen. When Goku hit the ground, Kakarot began to throw ki balls down at him, and caused some light explosions. The explosions shook the land around the blasts, including the Son house. ChiChi lost her balance, and fell on the ground.

"Are you okay mom?" Gohan asked with concern.

Gohan helped his mother up. "I'm fine sweetie."

"You think dad's going to win?"

"Of course, I have faith in him." ChiChi replied, and walked over to the front door. She leaned against the door frame, and observed the fight. Gohan joined her, and focused his sights on his dad.

He saw his dad being hit continuously by energy blasts, and his eyes widened in fear. "Dad!" Gohan shouted, and ran out of house. ChiChi ran after him, and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Gohan no! We can't get involved!"

"But mom, dad is-"

"Don't worry Gohan, he'll fight back."

Goku looked over at his family, who were now out of the house. "Get back!" Goku yelled out towards Gohan and ChiChi while he was avoiding ki blasts from Kakarot.

"Come on Gohan, let's-AHH!" ChiChi screamed as one of the blasts hit behind them. ChiChi fell onto the ground from the detonation, covering her head with her arms. Gohan crouched down, and did the same with his arms. "What's going on?" ChiChi shrieked, as she was surrounded by smoke.

Gohan pulled his mother out of the smoke. "Are you okay mom?"

"I'll be fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"This is crazy!" ChiChi exclaimed.

Goku put his hands together. "Ka…me...ha…me…HA!" Goku screamed as a big blue streak of energy shot up to Kakarot. Kakarot copied Goku's moves then shot a Kamehameha back, and the two blasts met. Goku's eyes widened in shock. _'H-how can he do that?'_

Kakarot smirked. "You looked surprised. We used to be one being, so of course I would know how to do this!"

The two split Saiyans on the ground were trying their hardest to overpower each other. Who will fall? Who will win?

* * *

**So...how was that? Is it good? Bad? I don't know if I should keep continuing this...should I? Review please, I want to know if I should keep updating or not. What do you guys think of this? I can't stop uploading new stories...-.-' Review please! :) Oh, I got my own laptop yesterday since I did well in school! SO EXCITED! Now I can have my privacy, and I can get on FF more!^^ Love you all~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**Well, I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for the long wait! -.-' I thank everyone that reviewed! ^_^**

* * *

_Spilt in Two_

_Chapter 3_

The two Saiyans were firing their enormous equal Kamehameha waves towards each other, and trying to overpower the other. Goku was a little worn out from what happen the day before, and his energy was beginning to decrease slowly. His took in repeated rapid breaths, as his ki fell. The look-alikes decided to end the wave, and the two stopped firing their blast. Kakarot noticed Goku's breathing, and began to laugh.

"What's wrong my look-alike? Already losing power? You're pathetic! This is what I expected from you, and now I know you're done for! Are you even done yet? Come on, show me some more moves of yours! How about the spirit bomb? The Kaio-ken? You have to have something up your sleeve? Where's all the power you possess? Well, I do know what you possess since I am you, and you are me- but that doesn't matter! I just know you're done for!" Kakarot said and shot a ki blast at Gokus shoulder, getting a cry out of him, "Come on you weakling, show me what you're truly capable of! I know that's not all you can do!"

Goku let out a few laughs. "Well, I am kinda worn out when we split, and I haven't got any rest since then." Goku looked over at his wife and son, "You guys, get out of here, I'll hold him off! Go to Bulma's! I don't want to worry about you two as I'm fighting him!" Goku yelled at his family.

"Come on Gohan, we need to go!" ChiChi told her half-saiyan son.

"But, wouldn't dad need any help? I mean, his ki is decreasing. Are you sure?"

"Your father said we need to go, so wouldn't you take his advice? Let's drop this and go alright? Can you fly us over to Bulma's Gohan?"

"…I guess so…let's go mom." Gohan said, and lifted his mom off the ground to head to Bulma's.

_If I lose this fight, it'll be best if ChiChi's away from that evil me! Also Vegeta would want a part in this so I would hope that he'll want to fight him. I think I can get some sensu from Karin, and fight Kakarot again…but I hope it doesn't come to that.I need to start thinking good, not the bad stuff. For all I know I might not lose! _

Kakarot looked over at Gohan, who was flying away from the scene with ChiChi, and frowned. He appeared in front of him. "Oh no you don't, you're not leaving!" Kakarot shouted, and slapped Gohan down to the ground along with ChiChi.

"No!" Goku exclaimed. He looked up at Kakarot and growled softly. "You monster, how could you be so heartless?" Goku yelled, and clenched his fist.

"For your information, I don't want those two to get away. Then when I'm done with you I'll have ChiChi to myself."

"You…you better not touch her! I will defeat you!" Goku yelled, and turned super saiyan.

"Oh, that's new, but I can do that too fool!" Kakarot said, and turned super as well.

* * *

Vegeta was in a capsule corp. spaceship training under high times gravity, wanting to pass Goku. He threw some kicks and punches in the air, and trying to master the 90x gravity. But suddenly, he felt two enormous kis, and immediately stopped his training. He turned off the grvity machine, and let his body adjust to the normal gravity of Earth.

"That's odd; I feel Kakarot's ki rising…and another as well! They both are Kakarot's kis, but what does this mean? What the heck is going on?" Vegeta question himself.

* * *

"SOLAR FLARE!" Goku screamed as a bright white light blinded Kakarot.

"Damn you!" Kakarot yelled, bringing his hands up to his eyes.

_This will give me some time…_

Goku took Kakarot into a full nelson, and kneed him in the back, knocking him into the ground. He flipped Kakarot over on his back, put his hands together, and brought them down to hit him head on in the stomach. Kakarot coughed out blood from the impact.

Kakarot pushed himself off the ground, and dodged Goku's next attack. He clenched his teeth in pure fury, and punched Goku as hard as he could, sending him into a tree. "You wretch! I will not stand this! You will not defeat me, I am stronger! That will be the LAST time you try to beat me to a pulp!" Kakarot screamed while he clenched his fists in rage.

Goku started to cough, and take harsh breaths. _Uh oh, I'm not doing so good right now…I gotta think of something fast…or I'm done for. I could try my instant transmission technique, but I don't know if he knows this attack and dodge what I have planned. I should just go for it. Give it a chance. _

Goku put his hands together for a Kamehameha, and charged up his attack.

"What? You're gonna try this again? This won't do anything to bring me down; you're just wasting your energy! You are quite the fool!"

"I gotta at least try! Ka…me…ha…me…" Goku used instant transmission, appeared behind Kakarot, "HA!" Goku fired his Kamehameha wave at Kakarot head on, and sent up to the sky.

Kakarot growled in anger and frustration. "I will not…stand this! I will not be beat by this wretch! I am stronger! I will not let him defeat me…if it's the last thing I do! I will have ChiChi, no matter what! I'm not gonna let my look-alike have everything! I've been stuck in that fool for too long! I won't go back inside him! This time he'll be inside me, and there won't be any more goody two-shoes!" Kakarot screamed to the heavens.

"What's taking him so long? I can sense him, and he's still staying up there! What is he up to?" Goku said anxiously. "Whatever he's up to, I know it's not good. I better think of something else to lower his energy some more, so I can stand a chance!"

Kakarot put an arm up, and gathered some energy, making an enormous ki ball in his hand. "Let's see how you like this!" Kakarot yelled, and threw the ball down to Goku.

Goku felt something heading towards him, and looked up. "Oh no…" Goku said, and put up his hands to take the energy ball head on. "This can't be good…"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**That's all I have for now, and I'll be sure to update soon! I apologize for the long wait, but I have been a little busy lately. Should Vegeta join in the fight? Or should he not? If Vegeta doesn't join in...I have other plans for Goku...So please let me know if you want Vegeta to come and fight! Love you all~! Review please! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: I do not own DBZ! **

**Anyways, I finally managed to type a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy lately, but don't worry I will finish this even if it takes a while!**

* * *

_Split in Two_

_Chapter 4_

Goku felt something heading towards him, and looked up. "Oh no…" Goku said, and put up his hands to take the energy ball head on. "This can't be good…" The energy blast made contact with his hands, and Goku did his best to deflect it. "I can't...lose! I have to win, or my family will be in trouble! Come on body, let me take this blast!"

"So, how long is it going to take to take you down? I don't think you can handle this much longer, your energy is decreasing fast. At this rate you're going to lose!" Kakarot laughed.

"Gohan! You need to get out of here! I'm losing energy fast, and if he wins you'll both be in trouble! Gohan, try to get you and your mother safe, and get out of here! Hurry, before it's too late! No one can stop you from leaving so go now!" Goku yelled at his son.

Gohan nodded, and held his mother in his arms. "Alright dad, I will! Don't die on us!"

_Not that I want to. I just hope they get as fast away as possible before my body gives out. Then I know my look-alike will be after them, but I hope they go to Bulma's. Maybe Vegeta can hold him off while I go to the Lookout for some sensu. I just hope I can keep taking this blast long enough for them to get away.'_

Goku saw Gohan sneak away with ChiChi from his battle with Kakarot, and let out a breath of relief. They didn't get noticed by Kakarot.

"Are you ready to lose? Because I'm ready to call a victory against you!" Kakarot said with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm not going to go down that easily!" Goku yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Kakarot said with disbelief, "Take this!" Kakarot let out a battle cry, and put more energy into his blast, now giving more trouble for Goku. His body was being pushed back, inch by inch, and he clenched his teeth trying to deflect the energy ball.

"I can't…do this…anymore…" Goku said through clenched teeth, finally letting the blast engulf him, and allowing his body to get beat up.

"Ha! You fool; I told you I'd beat you! You're a disgrace, and you deserve to be beaten!" Kakarot chuckled, and stopped his blast, studying Goku's broken body, "I'm done with you, so if you'll excuse me I have a certain someone to find and keep to myself!" Kakarot cackled.

"This…this isn't over…" Goku coughed out.

Kakarot laughed, and flew down next to him. "Are you serious? It is over! You've lost and I've won! You don't deserve to be my dominant side, I should be the dominant one, and now that I've beaten you it's official; I'm better than you!" Kakarot kicked Goku in the side, and landed a knee on his right leg, breaking a bone. Goku screamed out in pain. Kakarot spit at him, "You don't deserve to set foot on this god-forsaken planet you god damn weakling! I pity you! Just sit here and die, then the Earth will have no more problems with people like you! I'm glad I finally got the chance to get out of your stupid body, because now I can finally do what I want, whenever I want; and that includes seducing _my_ mate all the time. Unlike you who wastes all his time training and never gets strong enough! If I were in control I would have taken turns with training and other things," Kakarot frowned, and furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm done with you, so farewell." Kakarot said with a smirk, and flew off.

Goku bite his bottom lip, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay, I've got to use my instant transmission to get to the Lookout, and grab some sensu. Then I'll take him on again. Alright, I better do this before all my energy runs out." Goku struggled to get on his knees. He put two fingers up to his forehead, focused on a person's ki, and disappeared to the Lookout.

* * *

"Hey Gohan, where are we going?" ChiChi asked Gohan gently, holding onto her son tightly as they flew through the sky.

"To Bulma's, Vegeta should be there, and I know he won't hesitate to fight someone." Gohan responded.

"Oh, well I hope your father wins, I'm really worried about him."ChiChi said. Gohan stopped suddenly, and his eyes widened, "Gohan what's wrong?" ChiChi asked with worry, and then she gasped, "Did something happen to your dad?" ChiChi asked in horror.

Gohan slowly nodded. "Yeah, his energy dropped, and I feel another ki the same as dad's heading in our direction. We need to hurry, or dad's look-alike will catch up to us, and I think he's looking for you mom!"

ChiChi's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Oh no, Goku lost? How could this be? Oh, I hope he's okay now, I'm really worried about him, and I hope that man doesn't catch up to us!"

"It's alright mother, I think dad has a plan, I can slightly feel his ki at the Lookout, and I'm hoping he's there getting some sensu beans."

"I hope there are some." ChiChi said.

"I hope there are some too mom." Gohan agreed.

* * *

Vegeta left the Capsule Corp. spaceship where he just finished his training in the gravity room. He suddenly felt a big ki heading towards his location, and smirked.

"Well, is Kakarot finally ready to have a rematch with me? He's in for a surprise, because I've been training almost nonstop! This time," he clenched his fist, a smirk appearing on his features, "you'll be defeated by me, the prince of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta felt two energy levels close by, and saw Goku's son and a woman appear in front of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kakarot's brat, I'm surprised your father isn't with you. Is he on his way here?" Vegeta said his smirk still present.

"No, you must be feeling my dad's look-alike. They split for an unknown reason, so now my dad's evil Saiyan side is on his way here after he defeated my dad, and to take my mother."

"Kakarot split into two beings?"

"Yes, he was missing after lunch yesterday, and then I wake up to see my dad's bad side cuddling my mom. Then my father came in the front door, and got him away from my mom. Afterwards they had a fight, and my dad ended up defeated. He's currently getting some sensu to replenish his strength, so he can defeat his evil side." Gohan explained.

"Sounds intriguing, maybe I could defeat Kakarot's evil side before he does!" Vegeta said with a light chuckle.

"But-"

"Nonsense, I will defeat Kakarot, even if I have to fight him twice! I have to be stronger than him!" Vegeta growled.

"Hello everyone, am I interrupting something?"

Everyone turned their attention to the smiling Kakarot.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Only I know! XD That was chapter 4! I once again apologize for the long wait, and I thank everyone who reviewed! I will make the next chapter soon. Till then, review please! ;) Love you all~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :p**

**Anyways, I'm back with another chapter! It's been a while, but I have been bust lately. Had school registration and orientation yesterday, and yes, school is coming up in two weeks. I am not looking forward to it. :( Not looking forward to the homework, projects, and exams again. I will be busier this school year, so I might be late on updates. Well, I give you chapter 5!**

* * *

_Split in Two_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Hello everyone, am I interrupting something?"

Everyone turned their attention to the smiling Kakarot. Chichi and Gohan gasped in surprise and pure shock, and Vegeta smirked with satisfaction.

"No, not at all," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he walked over to Goku's look-alike, and studied him thoroughly. He took a step back and stared at his face, his smirk turning into a frown, and he pointed a finger at him, "So, you must be that look-alike of that Saiyan Kakarot! Am I right?" a half grin appeared on his face, and clenched one of his fists, "Be prepared, for the prince of all Saiyans will defeat you, for I have trained my ass off for quite a long time for this moment! You may be his look-alike, but you look the same as him, and since you do, I will beat you to a pulp! You have to have the same power level as him, so it will be the same as battling Kakarot!"

Kakarot laughed as his evil smile widened. "I am not the same as that fool; I am Kakarot, not that softy Goku! I am stronger than that low-life, and I was awakened inside and brought out into this world so I could defeat that weakling!" he explained in a raised voice.

Chichi flinched in horror. "W-what?" she stuttered, and shakily took a step forward, "Y-you mean my h-husband was defeated…b-by y-you?" Chichi stammered in a petrified voice.

Kakarot pushed Vegeta to the side, and made his way over to her, his cocky smile still on his face. "That's right Chichi, and after I defeat your brat son and that ignorant Saiyan over there," he leaned forward so he was closer to Chichi's face, "There will be no one else who can stop me, and no one will be able to keep you away from me," Kakarot said and laughed.

Chichi frowned, and pushed him away from her. "In your dreams!"

"Hey, who are you calling ignorant?" Vegeta growled angrily through clenched teeth, and raised one of his fists in rage.

Kakarot smirked, and walked off towards Vegeta. "You'll see," he said back to Chichi, and glanced back at her once more.

"Oh man, where's Mr. Piccolo when you need him?" Gohan asked himself.

Kakarot scoffed. "Piccolo? You think he'll be able to help you? Not a chance brat! He would be heading towards his death bed if he comes here to try and fight me! I won't show mercy if that Namekian shows up! But, if he dies than the dragon balls will disappear, am I right? Maybe there's something I'd need from the dragon balls in order for me to be invincible, and become the most power being in the universe!"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you're not wanting-"

Kakarot chuckled. "Of course I am Vegeta, isn't that too obvious? Who wouldn't want eternal youth, and rule the universe forever? I sure wouldn't want to pass that opportunity!"

"You bastard that was what I was planning to do on Namek, but those brats got in the way of it, along with Frieza!" Vegeta grumbled.

"You are a failure to the Saiyan race Vegeta, always so ignorant, and always full of pride, but will that be enough to beat me? Not a chance!" Kakarot stated.

Something cracked inside of Vegeta, causing to growl in rage, and clench his fists. "You son of a bitch! I am a prince, the prince of all Saiyans! I am supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe, and you're telling me that I'm weak? I'm gonna make you regret spitting out those words you bastard!" Vegeta yelled in fury.

"Heh, so easily provoked. You will be easy to beat." Kakarot whispered.

"Maybe I should go get Piccolo to help-"

"It's alright Gohan, I'm here to defeat Goku's duplicate," a mysterious voice said, and a green man dressed in purple appeared in front of the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan smiled. "Mr. Piccolo, I knew you'd come!" Gohan gasped happily, and went over to his side.

Piccolo grinned down at the boy, and ruffled his hair. "Sorry I'm late Gohan."

Gohan frowned in slight fear. "It's terrible Mr. Piccolo! This look-alike of dad appeared out of nowhere, and he defeated dad! He wants to take my mom, and we're trying our best to beat him! Hopefully Vegeta can handle him, or else we're going to have to step in!"

"Gohan, there's no way you're battling that man, it's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt, or even worse dying! What would your father and I do if we lost you? You're dad isn't here to-"

"Mom, I have Piccolo to help me out, and we have to do our best to defeat this Kakarot guy, because then he'll harm the universe if we don't! Even worse, he'll take you with him if he defeats us all! We have to try mom, for you, the Earth, and the universe's sake!"

Chichi sighed in defeat. "Alright, as long as Piccolo is with you I guess I shouldn't worry as much. Just make sure Piccolo defeats him."

Gohan smiled at his mom. "Thanks mom!"

_I'm not so sure if I should let him fight. I mean, it looks like my husband is evil, and he's trying to defeat everyone and take over the whole universe! I just don't like how that man looks so much like my Goku! I hope Goku's okay, and can find a way to heal, so he can get here to save us all. I'm so worried about this, and I hope Piccolo can keep my son safe. I just hope no one dies…_

"So, are you fools ready to die?" Kakarot asked with a smirk.

"You guys stay back, I'm going to take him on, and defeat him! If you dare interfere I won't hesitate to hurt you! I am the prince, and I am the strongest of my race! I will defeat you!" Vegeta growled.

Kakarot got into a fighting stance, and let out a few laughs as he studied Vegeta. "You are such a fool, prepare to die Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled, and lunged towards him.

* * *

"Goku!" Karin exclaimed in surprise seeing the Saiyan appear in his home.

"Hi Karin, mind if I use any sensu beans?" Goku said in a weak voice.

"Wait just a minute; I think they should be done growing soon. Don't worry Goku."

"Thank you Karin, I am in a hurry so, how long do I have to wait for these beans?"

"Well, depending on when I planted them, maybe two to three hours, I did plant them a couple months ago, so they will be done soon."

Goku's eyes widened in shock. "What, I have to wait that long? Oh no, I hope everyone can handle themselves till I get there!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**That was chapter 5 guys! I apologize for the shortness, but I just didn't want the fighting to start yet. So, what do you think will happen next? Will Vegeta win or lose? Will Goku be there in time to safe the universe from Kakarot, or will he fail to do so? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, and review! Love you all~! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

**Hello everyone, it's been a while since I've updated this story hasn't it? Well, just to let you all know I'm back to updating this story, and I hope to finish it as well! I would say this has about 2 or 3 chapters left. Probably 2. Though, I hope you guys are still reading this still! So, now I give you a new chapter! **

* * *

_Split in Two_

_Chapter 6_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

Kakarot got into a fighting stance, and let out a few laughs as he studied Vegeta. "You are such a fool, prepare to die Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled, and lunged towards him.

Vegeta grunted as his arm came in contact with Kakarot's leg, trying to push him off. Kakarot began to chuckle as he saw the uneasiness on the prince's face.

"What Vegeta? Are you expecting this to be easy? Just remember, I'm this so called 'Goku' but I take another form of him. Don't think so lowly of me because your eyes will fool you," he said with a smirk.

Vegeta scoffed while rolling his eyes. "Whether it's Kakarot or that other barbaric moron, I will kick your ass all the way to hell!" Vegeta spat.

Kakarot chuckled even more. "Still being cocky and ignorant I see? Still believe you can beat me?" his smirk widened as he lowered his head to get a better view of Vegeta's face, "We'll see after I get warmed up."

And so Kakarot took back his leg and flipped back into a stance as he watched Vegeta get a bit cooked up and started to power up. "Here we go," Kakarot whispered to himself.

Vegeta let out a battle cry as he began to put blows on Kakarot, causing him to side back a few feet. But Kakarot then immediately jumped back and landed a couple punches on Vegeta, coming back into the fight. Vegeta smirked when he saw Kakarot just blocking his attacks, but as soon as he saw his little sneer on his face, his eyes widened a bit in alarm. Kakarot chuckled when he finally was open for a big blow. Kakarot charged a ki blast, and placed his hand in front of Vegeta.

"Wait, what?!" Vegeta roared out in surprise and frustration.

"Take this!" Kakarot yelled and blasted Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted as he was sent flying miles away and then went through a tall skyscraper. Kakarot levitated into the sky, setting his sights on the little Saiyan prince who was regaining his composure. As another surprise attack, he started to shoot blasts repeatedly out of his open palms, hitting many buildings including Vegeta. Kakarot growled in frustration when a big cloud of smoke covered a big portion of the city, which means he couldn't find Vegeta. This kept him on full alert as he began to scan all around him for any signs of Vegeta.

"Still as clueless as that other fool, eh Kakarot?"

Kakarot's eyes widened in shock as his heart skipped a beat in fear. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he saw a big blue blast hurdling towards him.

Vegeta smirked when he saw Kakarot try to repel his blast, but he quickly appeared a distance behind him and shouted, "Looks like you're not so good at observing your surroundings!" Vegeta laughed while throwing multiple ki blasts at him, causing Kakarot to get distracted.

"Damn you Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled as the big blue blast enveloped him.

Vegeta began to laugh loudly as he watched his opponent take on his blast. Though his eyes widened and his laughter silenced as he felt pressure on his back which got him falling fast like a star towards the ground. _How'd he escape my...blast?! And HOW DID ATTACK ME?!_ Vegeta growled as he lifted himself out of the newly made crater.

* * *

"Vegeta's power is decreasing..." Piccolo said as he began to feel uneasy.

"But Mr. Piccolo, Vegeta can't be getting worn out this fast!" Gohan defended in disbelief.

"Well from that big ki blast he made for Kakarot took out quite a bit of energy, which has not given Kakarot a big advantage in the fight."

"But when's my Goku going to get here?" Chichi asked in a worried tone.

Piccolo shrugged his shoulders. "Only Goku knows. Let's just hope he'll get here soon."

Gohan and Chichi both nodded their heads slowly, for all they can do is hope that Goku will come and defeat Kakarot soon.

"I just hope Vegeta can keep his own against Kakarot for just a little bit longer. He's the only one other than Goku who can stand a chance against him." Piccolo stated.

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "But Piccolo, what about you? Can't you also stand a chance?" Gohan asked in a hoarse voice.

Piccolo slightly frowned. "Probably not, since Kakarot is pretty much Goku. The same power and strength, and Goku is clearly stronger than me. But Vegeta is a Saiyan too after all, and his power level can only increase a big amount like Goku's. Unlike I who needs to work very hard to achieve those levels. Though, I bet I could hold my own against him for a while." Piccolo explained thoroughly.

"But we all need to try to defeat him!" Gohan declared.

"I know Gohan but, let's have Vegeta wear out before anyone else joins in." Piccolo clarified calmly.

* * *

Goku insides churned when he felt someone's power level drop, and it wasn't Kakarot's. _Oh no, what's going on? As soon as I get these beans I'm outta here! _Goku was now in a hurry to get the sensu beans and needed to head over to where Kakarot was located so he could defeat him and save everyone.

"Korin, when are those beans going to be ready?" Goku asked uneasily.

"Here you go Goku!" the cat exclaimed as he threw a little brown bag over to Goku.

The wild-haired Saiyan smiled when he caught the beans in his hands. "Oh wow, thanks Korin!" he said cheerfully.

"I put all 5 beans that were on the tree so use them wisely." Korin explained cautiously.

Goku nodded. "Alright, and thanks again Korin!" he said as he quickly ate one of the beans. He laughed as he felt all his energy flow back into him and actually felt more powerful from his past fight. He jumped up and down in joy and said, "Oh this is awesome! I feel like myself again!"

Korin nodded. "No problem Goku and good luck."

"Alright, now I'm off." Goku said and held two fingers up to his forehead as he focused on someone's energy and transported to their location.

* * *

"What's wrong Vegeta? What happened to that confidence you had not too long ago?" Kakarot said teasingly with a smirk.

"Sh-…Shut up!" Vegeta spat.

Kakarot laughed, which made caused Vegeta to clench his fists out of fury. "Let's just get this over with. I'm done playing around." He said as he landed on the ground in at a distance in front of Vegeta and got into a stance.

Vegeta grumbled lowly as he took his stance to match Kakarot's. "What a fool." he growled under his breath.

Kakarot let out a chuckle as he immediately appeared at Vegeta's side and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to groan at the impact and felt onto his knees. Then he kicked him as hard as he could which made Vegeta fly over towards the Capsule Corp. building; where everyone else was located. Kakarot laughed as he took a big energy blast and threw it on top of Vegeta. Everyone around stared him down in horror as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Im-…Impossible…" Piccolo said breathlessly, eyes wide in shock.

Chichi stared at Kakarot in fear, wide-eyed as well while her body froze.

"P-Piccolo…is it time?" Gohan stuttered.

Piccolo slowly nodded. "Come on Gohan, let's try-"

And suddenly, Goku appeared before the three, restored and ready to go for another round.

"Goku!" Piccolo and Chichi exclaimed in surprise.

"Dad you came!" Gohan said with a smile.

Goku grinned back at everyone behind him. "Hey everyone, I'm back and ready to beat this phony once and for all!"

Kakarot scoffed. "Yeah, says the man who failed at beating me the first time!" he mumbled.

"That doesn't mean I won't beat you this time!" Goku yelled back in defense while clenching his fists, "I will defeat you this time!"

Kakarot sneered as he got into a stance. "Heh, your loss. Let's just get this done and over with. But let me say this, you won't beat me, so give me your best shot!" Kakarot declared.

* * *

**And that was chapter 6. Hope you all are still reading this and enjoyed the chapter! I know it's been a while but, I am going to finish this very soon! So, don't flee just yet! C:**

**I thank you all for reading!**

**I thank Mew57, nena101ism, dbzchichifan, TFSrules, rachcatcool, IFallHard, xAngelHeart, just a reviewer, Goku's Smile, ThePurplePandax, Guest, Just a reader, Windy50, and babycakes for reviewing! **

**Please leave a review! **

**Love you all!**

**-Lively**


End file.
